


Jewellery For You

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of Jewellery that Leonard gives Sara throughout moments in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewellery For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT

Throughout their entire relationship Sara has never received a gift from Leonard that hasn’t had special meaning to it. It’s why even though he doesn’t do it often Sara’s most cherished gifts are the ones that are from Leonard and it’s because she knows that even though it may have been stolen or it may not have been as expensive it was a gift that had meaning behind it and to her that was the most important thing.

 

The first time he gives her something it’s unexpected and a surprise because his first ever gift to her is a ring. He doesn’t know why he chose the ring but he had told her when she had asked that when he saw it sitting inside a glass case in a jewelry store during their return to the 70’s he had instantly known that it was the right present for her.

He kissed her shoulder while she huffed tired breaths against the pillow. She looked gorgeous lying in bed and trying to catch her breath after making love to him, it still surprised him that a girl like Sara had chosen to be with and fall for a thief like him. But then again they were stuck in a time travelling space ship with a teenager who could literally burst into flames, a millionaire geek who could literally recite the periodic table and build a robot army, a know it all physicist who talked too much, a man from the future who had serious revenge issues, a reincarnated bird and a sometimes mentally unstable pyro so he guessed that her options were a little limited but then again she was a recently resurrected bisexual former assassin so he guessed that she was used to weird.

He reached into the bedside table that housed most of his things and grabbed the small box that held his present for her. It was her birthday today and he knew that she was hoping to at least spend it with her family. But according to Rip she couldn’t because of some mumbo jumbo reason about the time line being disrupted by them coming and going to 2016.

He removed the box from the drawer and handed it to her as she sat up on the bed.

“What’s this? You getting sentimental on me, Leonard?” Sara said as he rolled his eyes.

She took the box from his outstretched hand and opened it. Inside the box was a small gold ring fitted with an opal. The ring was gorgeous and simple which was exactly how she liked her jewelry.

“This is gorgeous.” She breathed out in awe. “Where the hell did you get it and how the hell did you have the time to get it?”

She looked at him with a bright smile and a raised eyebrow as she asked the question. He shrugged his shoulders as he returned her smile.

“Happy Birthday, Sara.”

“Thank you and not that I don’t appreciate thi-.” She frowned at the ring and studied it closer. Inside the ring were letters and symbols which as she looked closer looked like the letters ‘S’ and ‘L” and a tiny little symbol which she couldn’t really recognise.

“What are these?” She looked at him in confusion as she continued to study the symbols on the ring.

“These” he said as he pulled her to his lap, grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. “are the letters “S” and “L” for your initials. And this tiny little symbol here is a canary, this canary is you because even though your small and to some insignificant you can kick someone’s ass six ways till Sunday and still have time to drink the biggest bottle of scotch while doing it.

She stared at the ring on that he had put on her finger and smiled. She wasn’t much of a jewellery girl, finding them meaningless and insignificant things that men always gave women to appease them but as she looked at the ring and his face she knew that her

“I love you” Were the words that she whispered as she turned to him and placed her lips against his.

As she pushed him back down the bed and made love to him, Sara realizes that this may have been the first time that she’s ever told him she loves him and that this is the first time since her resurrection that she truly feels alive because here in his arms she feels whole.

 

 

He must really like giving her jewellery because the next time he gives her something it’s another ring. But this ring is one of the most important rings he’s ever given her. They’re in the med bay after another failed mission to stop Savage, she’s laying on one of the cots with a bloodied shoulder and a broken right arm as Gideon does his best to stitch her up and heal the broken bones on her am.

Leonard sighted in frustration as he stared at her, she had pushed him out of the way of a knife that had been hurtling straight towards him and had gotten stabbed in the shoulder as a result and then she had broken her arm while falling over. He didn’t know why she had done this, couldn’t understand why because he believed he wasn’t worth getting hurt over, he was a thief who hadn’t even finished high school or gone to college, he couldn’t see what she saw in him that made her decide that he was worth it.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t see her look up and frown at the lost look on his face, she snapped her fingers and he returned his attention to her.

“Watcha thinkin about?” She asked as she tried to move her arm while trying to hide the stinging pain that occurred when she accidentally moved her broken arm.

“How stupid you were.” Leonard said as she frowned at him in confusion.

“Well, I’ve done a lot of stupid things your gonna have to be more specific.” Sara winced as the pain hit her again.

She looked like she was in so much pain that he was second guessing giving her a lecture but he still couldn’t fathom why she thought it was a good idea to dive in front of a knife that was meant for him.

“Oh I don’t know.” He said sarcastically. “How about when you thought it would be a good idea to dive in front of a knife for me.”

“Oh that.” Sara said sheepishly

“Yeah, that.” Leonard replied with narrowed eyes and a frown on his face. “You know how I feel about you putting yourself in danger.”

“Yeah but if I hadn’t done that then you would have been the one that was injured.” 

“Well maybe I deserve to get injured.” He snarled.

“Hey.” She said as she moved towards him. “you don’t ever deserve to get injured, do you understand me?”

“Yes, I do.” He argued.

“No you don’t, not ever.” She said as she cupped his face in her hands. “Do you understand me?”

“Sara” he said in frustration. “I am not worth you getting injured or killed over.”

“Yes you are because I love you and you’re going to have to get used to the fact that if there ever comes a time that I have to I will do anything and everything I can to protect you even if that includes occasionally getting injured.” Sara said firmly.

He tried to argue but that was when she interrupted him with a kiss. God, he loved kissing her, kissing her felt like heaven and he had never thought he would ever feel this way for anyone.

He had decided a few weeks ago to propose to her but hadn’t been really able to find the right moment to do it but as she kissed him he realized there was never really going to be a right moment to do it.

So as she kissed him he put his hand in the pocket of his pants and removed the ring box that was inside his pocket. As she pulled away he lifted the box and opened it. 

Sara stared at the ring in surprise as he lifted it from the box and raised to her eye level.

“Wha-“ Sara asked in surprise

“I’ve been looking for the perfect time to do this.” He began. “But I realized now that there isn’t really a right time to do this especially with our ‘hectic’ lives.”

She let out a startled laugh as he said ‘hectic.’ Hectic wasn’t the right word to describe their lives it was more chaos and destruction.

“So fuck it.” Leonard continued. “I love you Sara Lance, Will you marry me and help me save the world?”

Sara laughed at his words and grabbed him by his parka with her left arm and pressed her lips to his. She felt a smile spread across her lips.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you annoying thief.” Sara said as she pulled her lips from his.

He smiled as he removed the ring from the box and put it on her finger. He kissed her again as she wrapped her good arm around his neck

Later while they were in bed Sara stared at the ring on her finger, it was a gorgeous and simple gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on top. She turned it on her finger and noticed a small letter ‘c’ and a letter ‘a’ on the inside near the stone.

“Ahh I see you’ve noticed it.” Leonard said as he lifted the covers of the bed and slid in next to her.

“What do these stand for?” Sara asked as she turned on her stomach and put her head in the pillow and stared at him.

“These letters.” He said as he took the ring from her hand and pulled her close to him and allowed her to lean her head against his shoulders. “stand for ‘Crook’ and ‘Assassin’ because like I always told you you’re the assassin and I’m the crook and we’re going to save the world together.”

She smiled at his words and lifted herself up on her arm to press a kiss to his lips in happiness.

 

 

He gives her a bracelet on their wedding night well more specifically the day after their wedding. 

She had just woken up and a smile had spread on her face as she remembered what had happened yesterday, she had married the man she loved and she couldn’t be happier. She had turned her head to stand up when she noticed something sparkling on top of Leonard’s pillow. She reached out to grab it and was surprised to see that it was a bracelet.

The bracelet was gorgeous, it was a silver infinity bracelet detailed with shimmering zirconia but along with an infinity sign there was also a small canary and a snowflake on it. As she looked closer she saw a date on the canary and the snowflake. She lifted her head as she heard footsteps enter the room.

“Do you like it?” Leonard drawled as he came into the room.

“It’s perfect, but what are these date?” she asked as she pointed to the canary and snowflake charm on the bracelet.

“The date on the canary is the of your birthday and the date on the snowflake is the date we got together.” he

“You’ve gotten sappy, Snart.” Sara said as she put the bracelet on her wrist.

“Shut up, Lance.” Leonard scowled as he watched her put the bracelet on her wrist and then stare up at him.

“Lance?” Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t you mean Mrs. Snart?”

Leonard felt a smile growing on his face as she called herself Mrs. Snart. He liked hearing that.

“Mrs. Snart.” he repeated as he looked at her. “I think I prefer that to Lance.”

“Yeah” she agreed with a smile. “So much better than Lance.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sara interrupted them by lifting the blankets and beckoning him with a come hither gesture.

“Now Mr. Snart” she began. “Would you rather talk or do something much much more enjoyable with your wife?”

She laughed and squealed as he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her while removing her clothing. This, being with him and marrying him was the life and probably the best thing to ever happen to her.

 

 

She cherishes each piece and never takes off a single one of the pieces he gives her until he dies that is. He dies and the only thing she has left of him are the rings and bracelet he gave her and the memory of their last kiss.

She had begged him not to destroy the oculus and let someone else do it but he hadn’t listened to her. She knew that in the end he had been a hero and that was his one goal going into this mission but as tears fell down her face and fire exploded in her chest she wished that he hadn’t done it. Call her selfish but she’d rather have him with her and not a hero than have him dead and be a hero.

She loved him so much.

As she lays in their bed, she stares at the rings on her finger and the bracelet on her arm the truth of his death sinks in and she lets out a howl of rage and pain. She rips the rings off her fingers and tears the bracelet from her arm and throws them on the bed.

As the jewelry land on the bed, she slides her body against the door of the room and feels tears slide down her cheeks

Later, much much later when she has run out of tears and is just so so so tired she walks over to the bed and picks up the bracelet and rings and stares at it. She stares at it for almost an hour before she returns the bracelet to its rightful spot on her arm and grabs the rings.

Just as she is about to put it on her finger, she changes her mind and puts it back down on the bed. She asks Gideon to make her a simple silver chain and when it is made she threads both rings to it.

“There” she said to herself as she held the newly formed ring necklace to her face. “Now it won’t ever go missing or be stolen again.”

She brings the necklace down to her lips and kisses it and as she kisses it she feels the shadow of his kiss and touch against her lips.

She feels the hole in her chest widen as the truth about his death sinks in and as she realizes that all she has left of him are pieces of jewelry she dies a little more inside again.


End file.
